Antara Sasuke, Danau, dan Hamil
by Call Me Shi-Chan
Summary: Chapie 3 updet./"Hari ini, aku mau ke tempat Naruto, aku rindu padanya,"/'Sasuke kau tega sekali,'/"hnngh... Narutto.." rintih Sasuke sambil.../Pair:NejiSasu slight NaruSasu. Dont like dont read, and dont flame..
1. Chapter 1

**Antara Sasuke, Danau, dan Hamil... **

**Disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto **

**Warning: OOC, AU, Mpreg, Yaoi/Sho-ai/BL, typo, lime, lemon, 17+, nggak disarankan untuk anak-anak, fanfic rating M pertama, jadi mohon bantuannya... Dont like dont read, and dont flame.. **

**XxXxXxXxX**

** Enjoy all...**

** XxXxXxXxX **

Siang ini, matahari sudah bertengger manis menerangi langit perbatasan Konoha dan Otogakure tepat diatas kepala. Burung dan serangga hutan sedang sibuk untuk membuat nyanyian-nyanyian yang menenangkan telinga. Tapi, diantara suara-suara itu, ada suara lain yang terdengar tidak wajar. Seperti mendesah, merintih, dan erangan, terkesan erotis saat suara itu bersatu dengan nafas yang terdengar memburu.

"Nejiii..Mmmp..hhh.." suara indah nan menggoda itu meluncur perlahan dari bibir mungil seorang Uchiha muda bernama Sasuke. Ia meremas rumput hijau dibawahnya saat orang yang ia panggil Neji sedang bermain dengan dengan benda miliknya.

"Ennng..ahh...aah.." desahnya makin menjadi saat Neji makin memepercepat ritme permainannya. Membuat Sasuke, menggelinjang dan menegang, apalagi saat ia mencapai tingkat kenikmatan tertingginya, yang mampu mengajaknya melayang menembus surga dunia.

"Akh.. Neji..Neji..Ne-akh..Ennng..." Sasuke merintih, saat tubuhnya dikoyak oleh sesuatu yang besar. Memaksanya untuk berteriak, dan menitikan airmata saat benda Neji itu menembusnya, dan menyentuh titik kenikmatannya.

"Aku..mau..akh.." Sasuke menegang, itu pertanda jika surga dunia akan segera ia datangi.

"Tahan..seben..tar..Sassuke.." Neji yang merasa dirinya dihimpit oleh liang Sasuke hanya dapat mempercepat tempo permainannya. Tidak peduli pada peluh mereka yang sudah menyatu, tidak peduli pada sekitar yang memandang jijik padanya dan Sasuke. Karena dunia, milik keduanya sekarang.

"ARRRRGH...NE-JI..AAAKH.." Sasuke mengejang dan menyemprotkan sarinya ke atas rumput, perut dan lengan Neji, juga perutnya sendiri. Mencapai dunia putih bersih yang selalu ia datangi tiap ia bercinta dengan pria bernama Neji Hyuuga.

"Ukh..Sassuke.." semenit kemudian, Neji juga mencapai dunia itu.

"Ahh...ahh..." Sasuke membuka matanya yang masih dipenuhi oleh jutaan bintang. Lalu ia memiringkan kepalanya, menatap Neji yang sudah ambruk disebelahnya.

Dengan nafas yang masih terdengar memburu, Sasuke berujar, "Neji.." desisnya.

"Kau mau tidur atau kita melanjutkan perjalanan?" balas Neji sambil mengusap peluh di wajah putih Sasuke.

"Aku..mau mandi dulu.." jawaban Sasuke yang terdengar seperti desahan.

Neji menangguk paham, diraihnya kedua tangan Sasuke dan membantunya untuk duduk dan berdiri, tentu saja setelah ia terlebih dahulu bangkit dari posisinya semula.

"Mau aku bantu?" tanya Neji saat retinanya menangkap wajah manis Sasuke yang terlihat kesakitan.

"Ti-tidak perlu..".

"Kau yakin?" ulang Neji.

Sasuke mengangguk, lalu ia berjalan menjahui Neji menuju danau yang berjarak 10 meter dari tempat keduanya sekarang. Meski langkahnya terlihat tertatih saat itu.

"Dasar, keras kepala?" gumam Neji saat melihat Ukenya itu meninggalkannya.

**.**

** .**

** .**  
Angin sepoi menembus kulit putih Sasuke yang terekspos. Rumput hijau yang dihiasi oleh warna-warni bunga mawar membuat hati Sasuke tenang. Dengan langkah yang agak menyeret, Sasuke membasuh mukanya dengan air danau yang jernih. Haus. Iapun memutuskan untuk meminum beberapa teguk dari air itu. Setelah melepas dahaga, Sasuke membuka resteleting celanannya dan segera menanggalkannya. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia langsung menceburkan diri ke dalam danau.

_"Hangat.."_ pikir Sasuke. Ia pun membasahi sekujur tubuhnya dengan air danau itu. Merasa nyaman dan rileks karena kehangatan dan aroma wangi bunga mawar yang menyapa hidungnya, Sasukepun menyandarkan dirinya di tepi danau sambil memejamkan mata. Sepoi angin yang terasa hangat, mengantarkannya untuk menembus dunia mimpi.

**. **

**.**

** .**

Sore menjelang, Sasuke perlahan membuka matanya, menyadari jika matahari mulai merosot masuk ke peraduannya, ia segera keluar dari danau, memakai pakaiannya, dan kembali ke tempat Neji yang sudah menunggunya terlalu lama. Sreek Neji langsung menengok ke belakang begitu mendengar suara gemerisik dedaunan.

"Sasuke? Kau lama sekali? Aku pikir kau tersesat?" tanya Neji yang waktu itu melihat sosok kekasihnya sedang berjalan mendekatinya.

"Kau lupa kalau aku ini seorang Shinobi?" balas Sasuke.

Neji tersenyum hambar.

Sasuke berjalan ke arah Neji, tapi langkahnya terhenti saat ia merasa pusing, dan.. pandangan yang mulai berputar. Mencoba menghiraukannya, Sasuke tetap mengayunkan kakinya mendekati pada Semenya. Namun, kepalanya terasa makin berat, pandangannya semakin kabur. Dan akhirnya, tubuh itu limbung lalu jatuh ke tanah.

"Sasuke!" Neji yang panik karena melihat Ukenya tak sadarkan diri, segera mendekatinya dan membopong tubuh ringkih itu masuk ke dalam tenda.

"Sasuke kau kenapa?" Neji menepuk pipi Sasuke pelan, lalu menaruh telapak tangannya di kening Sasuke. "Tidak demam? Lalu, kenapa Sasuke pingsan?" Neji bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Kelelahan, akhirnya Neji mengambil kesimpulan begitu. Diselimutinya tubuh Sasuke. Karena hari mulai malam, ia pun jatuh tertidur bersama Sasuke.

**.**

** .**

** .**

Hampir tengah malam saat terdengar suara rintihan dari bibir Sasuke, ia meramas selimut yang membalut badannya, peluh juga bercucuran dari seluruh tubuhnya.

"Panas..panas..ahh..Nejiii.." desah Sasuke itu membuat Neji yang sedang tidur jadi terbangun. Ia segera bangkit, dan menepuk pipi Sasuke yang sepertinya sedang mengigau itu.

"Bangun Sasuke! Kau kenapa?" Neji mulai panik.

Bola mata black pearl itu mulai menampakkan cahayanya, "Neji..panas, panass.. sentuh, sentuh aku Neji! Sekarang.." Sasuke menyibak selimutnya lalu disusul pakaiannya yang memang sangat mudah untuk dilepas. "Panas..sentuh! Neji..kumohon.." pinta Sasuke disela nafasnya yang memburu.

Neji keheranan, "A-apa maksudmu?" tanyanya.

Sasuke meraih pergelanganan tangan Neji, lalu menaruhnya di dadanya sendiri, "Sentuh..aku, Neji!.." ulangnya lagi.

Neji yang awalnya bingung dengan sikap aneh Sasuke itu akhir menurutinya, lagipula untuk apa seorang Neji Hyuuga menolak 'memanja' seorang Sasuke Uchiha yang memang sempurna itu. Neji menundukkan dirinya, mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah lembab Sasuke, "Baik Sasuke, aku turuti apa maumu.." ucapnya sebelum mencium bibir Sasuke yang hangat.  
menjilatnya, lalu menggigitnya kecil.

"Nnng.." Sasuke membuka mulutnya, tanpa pikir panjang Neji segera menyusupkan lidahnya yang cekatan untuk menyapa lidah kesepian Sasuke. Saling bergulat dan bertukar saliva cukup lama. Dengan lidahnya, Neji menyapu rongga lembab Sasuke, mengabsen deretan putih gigi Sasuke, terus begitu dengan waktu yang lumayan lama.

"Emmmh..ahh..ahh..akh" tak butuh waktu lama bagi Neji untuk membiarkan Sasuke santai, meski hanya sedetik. Puas memanja mulut Sasuke, lidahnya kini mulai menjilat perpotongan leher Sasuke tidak peduli pada peluh yang membasahinya. Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya, memberi akses untuk Neji agar lebih mudah.

"Cepat..sentuh!.." komando Sasuke. Seringai tergurat diwajah tampan Neji, kini ia mulai menjilat, mengigit dan menghisap leher Sasuke, meninggalkan kissmark yang cukup banyak untuk mengingatkan keduanya. Sementara kedua tangan cekatan Neji sedang meremas tonjolan didada Sasuke yang mengeras.

"Nnghh..ahh..Neji.." desah Sasuke sambil mengalungkan lengannya dileher Neji. "Akh..Nejiii.." Lidah terlatih itu kini, turun ke bawah, memainkan puting Sasuke, menjilat, menggigit dan menghisapnya. Tangan kirinya memilin tonjolan yang satunya, tidak mau membiarkannya kosong, sedangkan tangan kanannya sedang memijat milik Sasuke yang sudah tegak menantang.

"Arrgh..ennghh..ahh.." setelah memperlakukan puting yang satunya dengan perlakuan yang sama, Neji kini mulai memainkan milik Sasuke. Menjilatinya, lalu mengulumnya sebagian.

"Ahh..lebih.. aku mau lebih..akh..emmh.." Sasuke mendesah dan merinti saat rongga hangat Neji meraup seluruh miliknya lalu menggigit ujung yang mulai basah oleh saliva dan cairan Sasuke yang mulai sedikit keluar. "Lebih..aah..cepatt.." desis Sasuke sambil meremas rambut coklat Neji yang tergerai dan sedikit basah karena keringat. Neji mengiyakan permintaan Sasuke, ia makin cepat memaju mundurkan kepalanya.

"AKH..NEJI..ARRRGH.." Sasuke menjerit tertahan saat Neji menghalangi jalan keluar Sasuke dengan lidahnya. Neji kembali menyeringai saat ia melihat tubuh itu bergetar memohon.

"Ennng..akh..NejiNejiNeji!..aaakh.." dunia yang putih tanpa noda itu kembali didatangi oleh Sasuke begitu Neji melepaskannya, membiarkannya mencapai klimaks yang kedua.

"Kau memang luar biasa Sasuke-chan," Neji tersenyum licik setelah menelan habis cairan Sasuke.

Melihat Sasukenya tersengal mencari oksigen, tanpa peringatan ia kembali menawan bibir Sasuke dalam sebuah ciuman yang menuntut, sedangkan tangannya memanja kejantanan Sasuke yang masih basah oleh saliva.

"Akh..Neji.." Sasuke merintih saat jari kedua Neji menembus lubangnya. Disusul jari ketiga yang membuatnya harus merelakan butir airmata jatuh.

Neji kembali menawan bibir mungil itu, menenangkan Sasuke agar Ukenya itu melupakan rasa sakit yang ia alami. Setelah Sasuke mulai tenang, perlahan Neji membuat gerakan-gerakan zig-zag di dalam tubuh Sasuke, berusaha mencari titik kenikmatannya.

"Ennng..akh..Neji..ahh.." Sasuke menggelinjang saat Neji menyentuh dinding kenikmatanya. Neji kembali menyeringai dan terus memainkan titik itu, hingga membuat Sasuke kembali menegang dan menyerukan namanya.

"Nejiiii..Akh..ARRRRGH..." baru saja Sasuke melepas hasrat yang daritadi ia tahan, Neji langsung menembus lubang Sasuke dengan benda miliknya setelah mengeluarkan ketiga jemarinya.

"Emmm..Sassuke.." desis Neji saat milikya dihimpit oleh Sasuke.

"akh..lebih..cepat..ennng..." desah Sasuke memohon. Neji mengangguk paham, ia menarik sedikit kejantanannya dan mengentakkannya, hingga membuat seluruh miliknya masuk dalam lubang Sasuke. Ia menggerakan miliknya dengan tempo lebih cepat, hingga beberapa kali menyentuh titik Sasuke.

"ahh..NejiNejiNejiiii..."seperti mantra, nama 'Neji'lah yang sedaritadi ia ucapkan.

"Sasuke...mmmh.." desah Neji sambil meremas milik Sasuke yang basah oleh cairannya sendiri. Dinding sempit Sasuke membuatnya nikmat.

"Neji..nnng...akh..Ne..NEJIIIII" Sasuke meneriakkan nama itu sambil menyemprotkan sarinya ke tangan dan perut Neji. Putih, dunia itu kembali menyergapinya. Rasanya, ia tidak sanggup lagi untuk tidak menghitung jutaan bintang dikelopak matanya.

"Ugh..Sasuke..." Neji menyusulnya, melepaskan sarinya di dalam tubuh Sasuke. Bersama, keduanya menembus surga dunia yang penuh dengan kenikmatan. Perlahan dan dengan sisa tenaga yang ada, Neji menarik kembali dirinya, keluar dari lubang sempit Sasuke.

"Nejiii..aah..aku masih mau..sentuh, aku lagi..aah!" pinta Sasuke disela nafasnya yang memburu.

Neji menggeleng, "Tidak sekarang Sasuke...".

Sedikit kecewa, karena Neji menolak untuk kembali memanjanya, tapi tidak lama begitu Neji menarik pinggangnya agar tidak ada jarak lagi diantara mereka, membiarkan peluh mereka menyatu, sama seperti pemiliknya.

"Tidurlah.." gumam Neji.

Sasuke menggeleng.

"Dasar keras kepala," ucapan Neji itu menggatung di udara saat tanpa aba-aba, Sasuke meraih bibirnya berusaha menginvasinya, walau gagal. Neji mendorong kepala Sasuke, menuntut ciuman yang lebih dalam lagi, mengadu lidah cekatan itu untuk kesekian kalinya. Cukup lama. Neji memandang mata hitam Sasuke yang sedang menatapnya, dan makin memperdalam ciuman panas itu. Tapi, pandangan Sasuke makin terlihat memburam, berat rasanya untuk terus lama-lama menatap Neji. Dan akhirnya, ia memejamkan matanya. Neji yang menyadari hal itu, langsung melepas ciuman mereka, membiarkan benang saliva yang menghubungkan keduanya putus dengan sendirinya. Neji menjatuhkan kepala Sasuke, dan berkata, "Selamat tidur, Sasuke-chan," bisiknya sesaat setelah menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh polos keduanya.

**xXxXxXxX**x

**Neji's POV**

Mentari menyapa kami dengan kehangatannya, aku yang baru selesai membakar ikan yang baru saja kutangkap segera masuk ke dalam tenda untuk membangunkan tuan putri bernama Sasuke Uchiha yang masih lelap didalam sana. Kuelus rambut rambut ravennya, membuat ia menggeliat dan mengerang. Tanpa sadar, hal itu membuat tersenyum, melihat pola Sasuke yang seperti itu membuat makin menyukainya. Onyx mulai terpancar indah, saat ia mulai membuka mata.

"Bangun Sasuke-chan.."

"Enng.. Kepalaku sakit.." rengeknya sambil memegangi kepalanya sendiri.

"Itu karena kau terlalu banyak tidur,".

"Akh..sakitt.." rintihnya saat ia berusaha untuk duduk.

"Itukan karena kau sendiri, tau-tau kau memaksaku untuk 'memanjamu'..".

Sasuke menatapku bingung, "Benarkah?" pertanyaan itu meluncur dari bibirnya, membuatku bingung.

"Kau lupa? Yang benar saja Sasuke?".

Sasuke tak menjawab, hening cukup lama diantara kami, sampai akhirnya Sasukelah yang bersuara lebih dulu, "Mungkin kau benar, karena aku merasa sakit dibagian bawah sana,".

Aku mengelus kepalanya, "Kau ini.. Oya, mau makan atau mandi dulu?".

"Aku mau mandi dulu, rasanya tubuhku lengket sekali..".

Aku membantunya memakai pakaian dan menuntunnya berjalan keluar tenda. "Mau aku antar?" aku coba menawarkan bantuan.

"Huh, jangan perlakukanku seperti bayi begitu, Ne-ow..sakit..".

Melihat raut kesakitannya membuatku tidak dapat menahan tawaku, lucu sekali ekpresinya itu. Tak berapalama, aku melihat Sasuke berjalan meninggalkanku yang masih setia menatap punggungnya yang sedikit terekpos.

"Keras kepala..".

**Neji's POV END... **

**xXxXxXxXx**

**Sasuke's POV**

Sedikit tertatih aku mengayuhkan kakiku menuju danau yang sama seperti kemarin. Sebenarnya, aku masih tidak percaya telah 'melakukan' itu dengan Neji semalam, atau aku ngelindur? Entahlah, aku bingung. Aku tidak mengingat apapun juga. Begitu sampai, aku langsung duduk ditepian danau, memperhatikan wajah kusutku yang terpantul di air, membasuhnya dan merelakan beberapa tetes air menyapa kerongkonganku.

"Segar.." dengan kedua telapak tanganku aku mengambil air dan meminumnya, membiakan tiap teguknya mengalir di tenggorokanku. Puas melepas dahaga, aku mulai menanggalkan pakaianku, dan menceburkan diri ke dalam. Hangat, dan nyaman.. itulah yang aku rasakan. Cukup lama aku berada disana, akupun mengakhiri acaraku, mengibaskan rambutku agar tidak begitu basah, mengeringkan tubuhku lalu memakai kembali pakaianku. Tapi, tiba-tiba sesuatu yang berbulu lewat di dekatku, aku yang kaget langsung meloncat. Karena kurang keseimbangan, akupun jatuh tercebur kedalam danau, memaksaku untuk meneguk air danau itu lagi.

"Ohok..ohok.." aku menyembulkan kepalaku dan menatap ke arah seekor tupai sialan itu. "Menyebalkan, seorang ninja hebat sepertiku tercebur dalam danau karena kaget? Luar biasa?" umpatku.

Dengan sekujur tubuh yang basah kuyup, aku kembali ke tempat Neji. Neji yang melihatku dalam keadaan seperti ini, langsung mengampiriku, menyentuh kepalaku dan menatap khawatir ke arahku..

"Apa yang terjadi Sasuke? Kenapa kau basah kuyup begini?" tanyanya. Sangat ketara sekali kalau dia mengkhawatirkanku.

"Aku.. tidak apa-apa, aku hanya terpeleset dan jatuh ke dalam danau.." aku mengumbar senyum yang sedikit dipaksakan.

"Ceroboh sekali.." Neji mengelus wajahku yang basah.

"Berisik.." rengekku. Tapi..aku merasa pandanganku kembali memudar, pusing. "Sasuke, kau kenapa?" Neji yang menyadari reaksiku mulai panik.

Belum sempat aku menjawab pertanyaannya, aku merasa semuanya menjadi gelap, dan... aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi padaku selanjutnya. Karena yang dapat aku dengar sebelum hilang kesadarkan sepenuhnya, aku mendengar Neji berseru memanggil namaku...

**Sasuke's POV END... **

**xXxXxXxXx**

**TBC**

**xXxXxXxXx**

Yai.. selesai juga.. bagaimana? hot tidak? Shi bikin fic ini sambil mimisan, masih nggak percaya kalau Shi bisa bikin fanfic kayak gini.. ya sudahlah, Shi tunggu kritik dan saran dari para senpai sekalian.. inget Shi nggak terima flame..


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two, update, fiuh.. setelah merelakan waktu tidur Shi yang minim jadi makin minim karena bikin fanfic ini tengah malam, semoga para readers semua nggak kecewa.. Yup, selamat membaca..

**Antara Sasuke, Danau, dan Hamil... **

**Disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto **

**Warning: OOC, AU, Mpreg, Yaoi/Sho-ai/BL, typo, lime, lemon, 17+, nggak disarankan untuk anak-anak, fanfic rating M pertama, jadi mohon bantuannya... Dont like dont read, and dont flame.. **

**xXxXxXxXx**

Siang hari, sinar dari sang mentari tidak begitu menusuk kulit karena terhalangi oleh rimbunnya dedaunan di hutan Negara Hi. Terlihat Neji sedang berjalan, atau lebih tepatnya melompat dari dahan yang satu ke dahan yang lainnya, tentu saja, karena dia adalah ninja. Tapi, sedikit berbeda karena dia sedang menggedong seorang pemuda manis dibelakang punggungnya, siapalagi kalau bukan Sasuke Uchiha.

"Nnng.. Neji.." desis Sasuke saat ia perlahan mulai membuka mata.

Neji melihat Sasuke lewat ujung matanya, "Kau sudah sadar?".

Sasuke menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Neji, dan menjawab, "...iya..". Sasuke diam cukup lama, sedikit hang-over rupanya, lalu ia menghembuskan nafas berat di dekat tengkuk Neji, hingga membuat bulu kuduk pemuda Hyuuga itu berdiri.

.

.

.

Sasuke mempererat rangkulannya, bukan takut jatuh, hanya saja ia memang merasa nyaman jika bersama kekasihnya itu. Tapi, begitu ia melihat cuping telinga Neji mata hitamnya terlihat berkilat dan berbinar ceria seperti anak kecil yang kegirangan saat mendapat lolipop.

"Akh.." Neji berhenti berjalan ketika, Sasuke menjilat dan menggigit cupingnya. Bola mata lavendernya melihat ke arah Sasuke yang sedang menjilat bibir bawahnya, lalu ia berujar, "Ada apa Sasuke?". Bukannya menjawab, Sasuke malah meraup cuping telinga Neji, menjilatnya dan kembali menggigit kecil cuping itu. "Sssh..Sassuke.." Neji menggelinjang.

"Neji, aku 'lapar'.." desah Sasuke.

Neji menurunkan Sasuke, "Baiklah, aku carikan makanan dulu..".

Sasuke meraih tangan Neji yang sudah membelakanginya, dan berkata, "Bukan itu, Neji.." desis Sasuke dengan suara lirih yang terdengar manja.

"La-.." kata-katanya terpotong saat tiba-tiba saja Sasuke mengunci bibirnya, menjilatinya dan menngigitnya.

"Akh..mmmh.." erang Neji sesaat setelah lidah Sasuke menyeruak masuk ke dalam rongga mulutnya, mencoba menginvasinya, tapi gagal, karena lidah Neji yang cekatan itu berusaha mendorong lidah Sasuke kembali ke tempatnya, dan bergulat di dalam rongga hangat Sasuke.

"Enngghh.." kini Sasukelah yang mengeluarkan erang tertahan, apalagi setelah Neji menekan kepalanya dan memiringkan kepalanya sendiri agar lebih mudah menyapu langit-langit Sasuke, menghitung gigi putih Sasuke, dan saling bertukar saliva. "Mmmh..ahh..aah.." Neji menjilat bibir Sasuke yang basah, sesaat setelah mengakhiri ciuman mereka.

Sasuke tercekat saat Neji melepas seluruh pakaiannya dalam sekejap, "Akh..mmmh.." Sasuke kembali mendesah tertahan saat Neji kembali menginvasi bibirnya, sambil mendorong tubuh Sasuke menghimpitnya diantara dahan dan dirinya sendiri. "Nnnghh..aah..ahh.." mata sayu Sasuke menatap heran ke arah Neji yang sedang mengeluarkan tali dan mengikat Sasuke di dahan pohon.

"aah..kenapa mengikatku?.." tanya Sasuke dengan suara yang terdengar manja.

"Karena kau yang lapar," Neji menyapu wajah putih Sasuke, menyentuh bibir mungil Sasuke dan kembali menyerang bibir itu.

"Ennng..ahh..ahh..akh.." Sasuke memekik saat tiba-tiba saja Neji meraup dan menggigit cuping telinganya. Memainkan lidahnya ditiap lekuk cuping Sasuke, mengulumnya dan menghisapnya. "Nejiiii..ahhh.." Sasuke mendesah saat lidah Neji mulai menyusuri leher jenjang Sasuke, dan membuat tanda disana. "Nejiii.. ce..pat.. akh..mmmh..." Sasuke mengerang saat Neji meremas benda miliknya yang mulai mengeluarkan cairan.

"Kau itu tidak sabaran sekali Sasuke-chan..." Neji memompa milik Sasuke dan memijatnya pelan. "Ennng..Nejiii..ahh..akh.." Sasuke memejamkan matanya saat Neji mulai mengulum benda miliknya. Ia terus mengerang, saat Neji memaju mundurkan kepalanya.

"Nejiii..cepat... mmmh.." Neji tersenyum melihat ekpresi Sasuke itu, ia makin mempercepat gerakan maju mundurnya, menghisap, mengulum dan menggigit kecil ujungnya. "Akh..Nejiiii..aku mau.. ARRRRGH..." Sasuke mengejang kuat saat cairan miliknya keluar dan ditelan habis oleh Neji. Senang sekali rasanya dapat kembali merasakan surga dunia.

Neji kembali memompa milik Sasuke yang masih basah, lalu ia berkata, "Sudah kenyang?.."

Sasuke tidak membalas, nafasnya terdengar memburu, wajahnya nampak membiru. Neji yang heran akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya, untuk mengecek keadaan Sasuke, "Kau kenapa?" Neji keheranan saat melihat Sasuke mengernyit dan mengatupkan bibirnya, seperti menahan sesuatu yang ingin keluar. "Sasu.."

"Hoeeek.." Neji langsung menyingkir dari hadapan Sasuke begitu kekasihnya itu memuntahkan semua yang sedaritadi ditahan. "Ahh...aah..ahhh.." Neji melepas ikatan Sasuke, dan seketika tubuh itu langsung jatuh dengan posisi jongkok.

"Hoeek..Hoeek..." Neji memijat-mijat punggung Sasuke yang lembab. "Kau tidak apa Sasuke?" Neji coba bertanya.

Sasuke menggeleng, dan dengan bantuan Neji ia berusaha berdiri.

"Kita harus pulang,".

"Tapi..belum semuanya..keluar.." kata Sasuke diantara desah nafasnya. Neji yang paham dengan maksud Sasuke itu langsung menarik tubuh Sasuke, membawanya dalam ciuman yang menuntut. "mmmh..nngghh.." Sasuke mendesah tertahan, saat jari jari Neji meremas dua sisi pantatnya, menyelipkan diantara lubang kecil miliknya

"aah..ahh..Nejiii.." Sasuke kembali mengerang saat Neji menjilat dan menggigit perpotongan lehernya, Sasuke memeringkan kepalanya, memepersilahkan Neji untuk menambah kissmark di leher jenjangnya. "Ennng..Nejiii..aahh.." Sasuke membenamkan jari-jari putihnya diantara rambut Neji yang tergerai, ia mendesah dan mengerang saat Neji sedang mengulum puting miliknya. Membuat Sasuke kehilangan akal sehatnya ketika benda miliknya dan Neji bergesekan.

"Nejiiii..aku..mmmh.." Sasuke meremas punggung Neji saat cairan pre-cumnya keluar membasahi pakaian Neji. "nnng...aahh..ahh.." tubuh Sasuke merosot dari pelukan Neji, hampir jatuh ke atas tanah jika Neji tidak sigap memeganginya. Dikecupnya bibir merah Sasuke, dan tentu saja Sasuke membalas ciuman itu penuh suka cita, tanpa ada keraguan sedikitpun. "Neji..ahh..nngghh..aakh!" Sasuke memekik saat tanpa apa-apa Neji memasukan benda miliknya ke lubang sempit Sasuke.

"ssh..panggil namaku..Sassuke.." desis Neji yang merasa nikmat saat Sasuke menghimpit miliknya.

"Nejii..Nejiii..Ne..nnnng.." Sasuke menggeliat liar saat milik Neji menyentuh 'sweet pot'nya, membuatnya melayang hampir mencapai puncak. "Neji..cepat..Ne..mmmh.." ia meremas jari-jarinya. Neji mempercepat gerakannya, dan dalam sekali hentakan membuat Sasuke mengejang sambil menyerukan namanya. Dunia yang putih itu kembali didatangi oleh Sasuke, disusul Neji selang beberapa menit kemudian, menyemprotkan cairannya dalam diri Sasuke.

"aahh..ahh..Nejiii.."

"Aku mencintaimu Sasuke," Neji mengecup lembut bibir Sasuke sambil menarik dirinya meninggalkan liang Sasuke.

.

.

.

Konoha, akhirnya mereka sampai juga disana. Neji yang sedang menggendong Sasuke disambut oleh Izuma dan Kotetsu.

"Neji, Sasuke kenapa? Apa dia terluka?" tanya Izumo sambil melirik ke arah Sasuke yang sedang lelap.

"Tidak, dia hanya kelelahan," jawab Neji seadanya.

"Aku permisi dulu," kata Neji sebelum melesat meninggalkan kedua orang itu.

**xXxXxXxXx**

"Bagaimana Sakura, Sasuke.. sakit apa?" tanya Neji pada Sakura yang baru saja memeriksa Sasuke.

"Uum.. anu, aku mau ke tempat Tsunade-sama," balas Sakura.

Neji menautkan alis, "Untuk apa?". Sakura hanya mengumbar senyum yang sangat dipaksakan, sebelum keluar kamar rawat Sasuke, meninggalkan Neji yang kebingungan.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, Tsunadepun datang, tidak jauh beda dengan Sakura sebelumnya, Tsunade memeriksa Sasuke yang masih pingsan itu. Beberapa saat kemudian, Tsunade berkata, "tidak salah lagi.." gumamnya.

Lalu ia menatap Sakura, dan kembali berujar, "Sakura, aku ingin kau memanggil keluarga Sasuke!".

"Baik, Tsunade-sama!" Sakurapun melesat keluar. Sementara Neji terlihat makin bingung dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Belum sempat Neji buka suara, Sasuke keburu sadar,

"Sasuke.." Neji mengelus rambut raven kekasihnya. "Ennn..Nejii.." Sasuke memutar dua bola mata onyxnya, dia menapati sosok Ibu, Ayah, kakak, dan seorang Hokage hebat sedang memandang ke arahnya. "Kenapa.. kalian semua ada disini?" Sasuke berusaha untuk duduk.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke itu, Tsunade berujar, "Sasuke, apa yang kau rasakan sebelum pingsan?".

"Uum..aku merasa pusing, mual, dan lelah.. mungkin aku masuk angin.." jawab Sasuke ragu-ragu.

"Neji, setelah pulang dari misi, apa yang kau lakukan dengan Sasuke?" Tsunde kembali bertanya.

Wajah Neji memerah, "Tidak ada.. kami hanya istirahat sejenak," jawab Neji.

"Kalau kau Sasuke?".

"Karena tubuhku kotor, aku pergi ke danau untuk mandi.." ucapnya.

Fugaku, Mikoto dan Itachi diam saja melihat dua pemuda itu di introgasi oleh Tsunade.

"Kau meminum air danau itu? Benarkan?".

"Iya..".

"Bodoh! Apa kau tau itu adalah danau terkutuk dimana laki-laki yang menceburkan diri apalagi sampai meminum airnya akan HAMIL," bentak Tsunade dengan penekanan dikata 'hamil'.

Pupil Sasuke mengecil, ia kaget mendengar perkataan Hokagenya, begitu pula Neji dan yang lain.

"Tsunade-sama, jangan bercanda! Aku hamil, hamil? Tidak mungkin.." Sasuke mencengkram selimut diatasnya.

"Aku ini ninja medis dan seorang hokage, dan dari gejala yang ada, itu menunjukan kalau kau memang positif hamil," Tsunade meyakinkan.

"BOHONG! LAKI-LAKI ITU TIDAK BISA HAMIL!" bentak Sasuke.

"Sasuke..tenangkan dirimu, Nak!" Mikoto memeluk pundak Sasuke, mencoba menenangkannya.

"Tsunade-sama, Sasuke benar, pria tidak mungkin hamil, karena tidak memiliki sel telur atau pun rahim, jadi.." kata-kata Fugaku terpotong saat Tsunade menyelanya.

"Masalah itu memang hanya Kami-sama yang tau, hanya saja kenyataannya memang begitu, Sasuke hamil,".

Hening cukup lama diruang itu, hanya deru nafas Sasuke saja yang samar-samar terdengar. Setelah ini, temui aku keruanganku, biarkan Sasuke disini bersama Neji," katanya sebelum meninggalkan mereka. Fugaku, Mikoto dan Itachipun melangkah keluar dari kamar.

.

.

.

"Laki-laki tidak hamil..Tsunade-sama pasti bercanda.." gumam Sasuke, air matanya menetes membasahi kulit wajahnya yang halus itu.

"Sasuke," Neji mengelus kepala Sasuke, tapi Sasuke keburu menepis tangannya.

"AKU TIDAK MAU HAMIL, AKU TIDAK MUNGKIN HAMIL NEJI, KAU TAU ITUKAN?" Sasuke berteriak histeris. "AKU INI LAKI-LAKI, APA KATA ORANG KALAU MENGETAHUI SEORANG PRIA HAMIL, AK-..." Sasuke berhenti bicara saat Neji membungkam bibirnya. Mengaitkan jemarinya pada jemari Sasuke, dengan dadanya ia mendorong tubuh Sasuke. Lidah Neji menjilat bibir bawah Sasuke.

"Emmmhh..." Sasuke memejamkan mata bersama itu lidah Neji sudah memasuki rongga lembab miliknya, menyapu langit-langit Sasuke, menghisap lidah Sasuke. Dua lidah cekatan itu saling beradu di dalam. Cukup lama Neji mendominasi mulut Sasuke, membuat tubuh Sasuke yang awalnya tegang menjadi lebih rileks. "Ennng..ahh..aah.." benang saliva tercipta sesaat setelah mereka mengakhiri ciuman panjang itu.

Neji menyapu pipi Sasuke yang basah karena air mata, lalu berujar, "Apapun yang terjadi padamu, aku akan selalu di dekatmu Sasuke.." bisiknya di cuping telinga Sasuke, membuat pemuda yang masih terengah-engah itu begidik karena geli.

"Kau janji?..".

Neji mengecup cuping telinga Sasuke, "Yah, aku janji..".

Sasuke kembali memejamkan matanya saat Neji kembali mengecup bibirnya, perlahan lembut, tapi akhirnya menuntut. Sasuke mengalungkan sebelah tangannya di leher Neji, sedangkan yang satunya lagi masih bertautan dengan jemari Neji. Ciuman panas itu menuntun Sasuke untuk kembali lelap.

**XxXxXxX**

"Bangun Sasuke.." Mikoto membuka tirai jendela membiarkan cahaya matahari mengusik Sasuke yang sedang menggeliat di atas ranjangnya. Mikoto mendekati Sasuke yang baru bangun lalu mengacak-acak rambutnya, "Cepat mandi, lalu segera turun..".

"Hn" balas Sasuke malas.

Sarapan ala keluarga Uchiha tidak berbeda dengan keluarga-keluarga lainnya, sebelum sesuatu terjadi.

"Emmm..." Sasuke menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya.

"Ada apa, Sasuke?" tanya Itachi.

Sasuke tak membalas, ia malah beranjak dari duduknya dan beranjak pergi. Ia berlari ke wastafel karena hasrat ingin muntahnya kambuh, maklum dia sedang hamil muda sekarang ini.

Mikoto menghampiri Sasuke, mengelus punggung anak lelakinya, "Kau tidak apa Sasuke?".

Setelah membersihkan mulutnya, Sasuke membalas, "Perutku mual, kepalaku pusing..".

"Kau benar-benar mengingatkan pada saat ibu mengandung dirimu dan kakak," Mikoto mengusap kepala Sasuke.

"Ibu, jangan berkata begitu.." rengeknya dengan wajah memerah.

"Istirahatlah!". Sasuke mengangguk, dan melenggang pergi menuju kamarnya.

.  
.

Tidak terasa hari sudah beranjak siang, Mikoto dan Fugaku sedang tidak ada dirumah. Itachi yang sedang kurang kerjaan hanya mondar mandir dalam rumah, sampai akhirnya ia menangkap suara asing yang cukup erotis.

"Ennng..ahh...ahh" Itachi menempelkan telinganya ke daun pintu dimana suara menggoda itu berasal dari kamar Sasuke.

"Ahh..mmmh..ennnghh.." Itachi yang penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukan Sasuke, akhirnya membuka pintu kamarnya. Dan...

"Sa...suke?" susah payah ia menyembut nama adiknya. Bagaimana tidak saat ini didepan matanya, ia melihat sosok sempurna adiknya yang sedang telanjang bulat di atas king sizenya. Ia menggeliat dan mendesah saat jemari putihnya memijit miliknya sendiri.

"Sassuke?" desis Itachi sambil menelan ludah tidak sanggup melihat adegan luar biasa yang membangkitkan nafsunya.

"Itachi..ingat pengendalian diri" gumam Itachi pada dirinya sendiri.

**XxXxX**

**TBC**

**XxXxX**  
Emang Itachi bisa tahan liat Sasuke kayak gitu? Oke, kita tunggu aja chapter selanjutnya. Tapi, Shi masih membuka lebar untuk readers yang udah baca untuk meninggalkan reviewnya. Arigatou.


	3. Chapter 3

**Antara Sasuke, Danau, dan Hamil... **

**Disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto **

**Pair: NejiSasu slight NaruSau  
**

**Warning: OOC, AU, Mpreg, Yaoi/Sho-ai/BL, typo, lime, lemon, 17+, nggak disarankan untuk anak-anak, fanfic rating M pertama, jadi mohon bantuannya... Dont like dont read, and dont flame.. **

**XxXxXxXxX**

** Enjoy all...**

** XxXxXxXxX **

Itachi berkali-kali harus menelan ludah melihat tubuh polos Sasuke yang basah karena peluhnya, juga miliknya sendiri yang sedikit memerah diujungnya dan sedikit mengeluarkan cairan bening. Tubuh sempurna Sasuke menggeliat dengan diiringi suara desah dan rintihan yang meluncur dari bibir merahnya.

_'Oh, Dewa Jashin.. ampuni aku..' _pinta Itachi sebelum menanggalkan seluruh pakaiannya untuk menemani Sasuke agar tidak 'bermainan' sendirian.

_'Sasuke, aku dat-..' _baru saja Itachi akan melompat ke tempat tidur, terdengar seseorang mengetuk pintu.

"Sasuke... Sasuke.." suara yang berasal dari pintu utama membuat Itachi mendengus kesal.

"Neji, untuk apa dia kesini!" umpatnya sebelum memakai lagi bajunya.

**.**

** . **

**.**

Dengan langkah geram sulung Uchiha itu membuka pintu geser dengan paksa.

"Itachi-nii, Sasuke ada?" Neji langsung menanyakan hal itu begitu orang yang ia panggil Itachi membuka pintu.

"Ada perlu apa?" tanyanya sinis.

"Apa harus aku memberitahukannya padamu?" balas Neji dengan nada dingin.

"Dia sedang istirahat, nanti saja kau datang lagi!" katanya setelah menggeser pintu dan menutupnya, tidak peduli pada Neji yang masih berdiri di depan pintu. Menggedor-gedor daun Itachi tetap tidak peduli pada suara gaduh yang dibuat oleh calon adik iparnya itu.

_'Ck, kuso!'_ umpat Neji sebelum melesat meninggalkan kediaman kekasihnya, setelah menggedor-gedor pintu rumah lebih dari lima menit.

Sementara Itachi hanya tersenyum penuh kemenangan saat menyadari jika Neji sudah tak berada ditempatnya. Ia segera mengayunkan kakinya menuju kamar Sasuke.

"Sasuke, Aniki kemba-" kata-katanya menggantung diudara saat mendapati Sasuke sudah tertidur pulas. Mungkin efek ejakulasi ia lakukan sendiri beberapa waktu yang lalu. Itachi memandang adiknya yang sedang lelap dengan wajah kesal, karena tidak dapat merasakan nikmatnya surga dunia bersama adik yang sangat ia sayangi.

**xXxXxXx xXxXxXx **

Beberapa hari kemudian, Neji datang ke rumah Sasuke untuk meminta ijin pada kedua orang tua kekasihnya untuk tinggal serumah. Mikoto dan Fugaku memang sempat khawatir membiarkan anak kesayangannya tinggal dengan berdua saja dengan Neji, tapi begitu melihat sorot keseriusan di bola mata Neji, keduanya mengijinkan Sasuke tinggal di apartemen bersama pemuda Hyuuga itu. Dan sekarang Neji sedang membantu kekasihnya itu membuat makan siang. Yah, ini adalah hari kedua Neji dan Sasuke tinggal bersama serumah. Ini karena Neji tidak mau Sasuke yang gairah 'bercintanya' meningkat, melakukan 'itu' dengan orang lain selain dirinya.

Dan kali ini, pemuda Hyuuga dan Uchiha itu sedang bersama di dapur. Hening cukup lama diantara keduanya, sampai Neji buka suara, "Sasuke.. kenapa kau diam saja?" tanyanya pada Sasuke yang sedang mengupas sayuran dengan posisi membelakanginya.

"Aku.. sedang tidak mod untuk bicara," jawab si raven sekenanya.

Neji menghentikan kegiatannya untuk mencuci beberapa alat dapur yang baru saja ia gunakan untuk menanak nasi, "Kau marah padaku ya?"

"Tidak.."

"Lalu, kenapa kau diam saja?"

"Aku masih kepikiran tentang danau itu, kenapa danau itu bisa membuatku hamil.." sorot kesedihan terpancar dari dua bola mata onyxnya. Ntah mengapa ia menganggap hal yang menimpanya adalah kutukan.

"Beberapa waktu yang lalu, Tsunade sama bercerita padaku kalau jaman dulu ada seorang putri bangsawan yang meninggal di danau itu. Dia meninggal bunuh diri setelah mengetahui jika laki-laki yang meyetubuhinya tidak mau bertanggung jawab. Dia marah dan dendam pada laki-laki itu, tidak, bukan hanya pada laki-laki itu, tapi pada semua lelaki yang menurut si gadis hanya bertindak seenaknya. Setelah mengutuk lelaki yang sudah menghamilinya, ia menceburkan dirinya ke dalam air danau. Sampai sekarang jasatnya tidak ditemukan, dan menurut warga sekitar, hormon estrogen dan progeterone dari si gadis yang tercampur dengan air danau itulah yang membuat seseorang yang meminumnya menjadi hamil. Uum, mungkin juga tidak begitu, karena dua hormon itu hanya bersifat untuk mempersiapkan dinding rahim. Dan mungkin saja kalau kau sebenarnya perempuan, dan memliki sel telur, jadi setelah kita melakukan 'itu' kau bisa hamil," terang Neji.

Ubun-ubun Sasuke berkedut kesal mendengar omongan Neji yang diluar nalar, "Neji, asal kau tau, aku ini laki-laki tulen sejak lahir, dan mana mungkin aku tiba-tiba jadi perempuan!" sanggahnya. "

Oh tentu bisa Sasu-koi, sekarang ini sudah banyak kasus yang seperti itu, itu disebut Sindrom Kilnefelter, dimana seorang laki-laki bisa menjadi perempuan karena.." Neji diam mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang Tsunade jelaskan padanya beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Sasuke yang sedang membuat telur dada melirik ke arah Neji, meski penasaran, tampang datarnya tidak pernah berubah.

"Oh ya, itu karena kromosom X pada laki-laki normal memiliki kromosom sex berupa XY,".

"Aku tidak mengerti maksud kata-katamu, Neji," Sasuke mengurut keningnya yang mendadak terasa pusing.

"Kau tidak usah terlalu memikirkannya, tapi lebih baik kau tes darah saja untuk menentukan jenis kelam-" belum selesai bicara sebuah spatula melesat kearahnya, untungnya benda itu tidak berpengaruh apa-apa pada Neji yang terkenal sebagai shinobi hebat di Konoha.

"Aku laki-laki, LAKI-LAKI!" kata Sasuke dengan penekanan dikata 'laki-laki'. Neji menghela nafas berat sebelum kembali menata piring dan mangkuk untuk diletakkan di atas meja makan.

"Yah, seperti yang dikatakan oleh Tsunade-sama, hanya Kami-sama yang tau tentang apa yang terjadi padamu," ucap Neji sambil memperhatikan Sasuke yang sedang memotong sayuran sebagai bahan utama untuk sup.

Sasuke menghela nafas berat, "Aku tidak percaya dengan legenda kuno yang tidak masuk akal itu! Lagipula, mitos yang aku tau adalah, Rikudo Sennin yang menciptakan dunia shinobi," balas Sasuke dengan nada datar.

Neji menghampiri Sasuke, memeluknya dari belakang seraya berbisik, "Dengan kehamilanmu kau masih berkata tidak percaya? Ck ck ck, kau itu bagaimana sih?" ucapnya sambil mengelus-elus perut Sasuke. Bibirnya bergerak untuk mengecup tengkuk Sasuke, sementara diam-diam tangannya menyusup masuk ke balik pakaian Sasuke.

"akh.. sssh.." Sasuke mendesis saat Neji memainkan 'nipple'nya. Memilin dan mencubit kecil disana. "Jangan sekarang, Neji.."

"Bagaimana ya? Kau tidak merasakan milikku menegang?" Neji menempelkan miliknya ke pantat Sasuke, dan menggesek-gesekkannya. Sasuke sedikit begidik karena perbuatan Neji.

"Tapi 'kan.. ou.." perkataan Sasuke terpotong saat Neji menggigit cuping telinganya. Mengemutnya, seperti baru saja mendapatkan lolipop.

"hnn?" Neji menautkan alisnya ketika Sasuke melepas kedua tangan yang melingkar di pinggangnya dengan kasar. Kemudian dengan buru-buru mendekati wastafel cuci piring, dan..

"hoeek.. hoeeek.." muntah-muntah.

"Sasu-koi, kau baik-baik saja?" Neji mengusap pundak Sasuke.

"Aku tidak baik.. hoeek.." balas si raven sebelum melanjutkan kegiataannya. Maklumlah, sebagai ibu-ralat-ayah yang sedang hamil muda, mual dan muntah susah biasa terjadi.

.

.

.

"Duduklah, aku buatkan minuman hangat ya?" tawar Neji, beberapa saat kemudian. Dan Sasuke hanya mengangguk kecil, ia merasa kepalanya pening saat ini.

Tak lama kemudian, Nejipun kembali dengan secangkit_ lemon tea_, ia juga sempat mengecek sayuran yang sempat terlupakan karena insiden kecil ini.

"Mau aku panggilkan Sakura? Supaya dia bisa mengecek keadaanmu?" Neji mengusap-usap rambut raven Sasuke yang sedang berada di pundaknya.

"Tidak perlu, aku cuma sedikit pusing kok," jawab Sasuke lemah.

"Tapi wajahmu pucat sekali Sasuke, aku jadi khawatir," Neji menegakkan kepala kekasihnya itu agar menatap ke wajahnya.

"Kau pikir aku ini lemah? Ingat, aku ini ninja.." Sasuke menatap Neji dengan sorot mata tajam yang seakan-akan dapat membunuh siapa saja.

Neji menghembuskan nafas berat, "Kalau begitu, kau istirahat saja, aku harus melanjutkan membuat makan siang, setelah itu, kita makan sama-sama," pemuda bermata lavender indah itu, mengecup singkat kening Sasuke yang sudah merebahkan tubuhnya di atas sofa. Sebelum melenggang menuju dapur.

.

.

.

Malam ini adalah malam yang agak berbeda, saat ini NejiSasu menyempatkan diri untuk mengobrol ringan saat sedang tidak melakukan 'ritual' agar cepat tidur. Tapi meski cuma mengobrol saja, Neji lumayan senang karena Sasuke begitu manja dan perhatian padanya. Walau ntah mengapa Sasuke tiba-tiba ngambek dan marah tidak jelas saat Neji memanggilnya dengan 'Manis', tunggu Sasuke memang selalu marah jika dipanggil manis, tapi kenapa yang ini sidah sangat berlebihan menurutnya. Karena ia sampai harus tidur di sofa cuma gara-gara memanggilnya begitu. Tapi Neji coba berpikir positif, Sasuke sedang hamil trimester pertama, modnya bisa berubah kapan saja bukan?.

**xXxXxXx xXxXxXx**

Neji membuka matanya begitu dadanya terasa sesak karena sesuatu sedang menindihnya. Dan kini, setelah pandangannya fokus ia dapat melihat siapa pelaku utama yang mebuat dadanya terasa sesak. Yaah, siapa lagi kali bukan orang yang paling ia cintai, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sasuke?" Neji memegang kepala raven pemuda yang setahun lebih muda darinya, agar bocah itu mengangkat wajahnya.

"Neji.. maaf ya, kemarin sudah menyuruhmu tidur disini," mohon Sasuke dengan suara yang dibuat semanja mungkin. Membuat Neji harus menelan ludah agar tidak segera 'menelan' Sasukenya utuh-utuh apalagi ketika melihat wajah 'cantik' Sasuke yang dipenuhi oleh semburat merah muda.

"Tidak masalah Sasuke, aku mengerti..." iris lavendernya kini mengikuti gerakan Sasuke yang sedang duduk diatas pahanya. Tepat di daerah kejantanannya.

"Hari ini, aku mau ke tempat Naruto, aku rindu padanya," mata Neji membulat, Sasuke kangen dengan Naruto? Sulit dipercaya. Tunggu, mungkin karena Sasuke sedang hamil sekarang ini.

"Aku antar ya?" mohon Neji, terselip nada cemburu disana.

"Tidak perlu Neji, nanti kau menganggu,"

Jleb

Kata-kata Sasuke barusan seperti kunai yang menancap tepat ke ulu hatinya, _'Menganggu dia bilang?' _tanya Neji lebih pada dirinya sendiri.

"..lagipula kau kan ada misi dengan si alis tebal," lanjut Sasuke.

Neji terkikik, baru kali ini ia mendengar Sasuke menyebut rekan dikelompoknya dulu dengan sebutan 'alis tebal', "Benar juga, ya.. Tapi jangan melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh dengan Naruto ya?" kata Neji yang terdengar seperti ancaman.

"Kau pikir aku akan melakukan apa, hn?" balas Sasuke tak kalah dingin sekarang. Terkutuklah kau 'Moody' yang sudah membuat perilaku Sasuke berubah-ubah.

"Oke, sekarang bisa kau minggir dari atas sana, kau membuatku agak tidak nyaman," ujar Neji. Sasuke menyeringai, bukannya menyingkir ia malah mengesek-gesekan pantatnya dengan milik Neji yang agak menegang. Membuat Neji mendesah keenakan. Hanya saja, semua itu tidak berlangsung lama, karena Sasuke kembali harus mengalami _'morning sickness' _alias mual dan muntah.

**xXxXxXx xXxXxXx**

Dan sekarang ini, Neji dan Sasuke sudah berada di depan apartemen Naruto, menunggu sang pemilik keluar dan membuka pintu.

Ckleek

"Naruto!" Sasuke bersorak riang begitu melihat Naruto, ia segera memeluk Naruto erat-erat. Neji dan Naruto hampir jawdrops saat itu juga.

"SasuTeme..." Naruto mengelus-eluk pundak Sasuke yang masih memeluknya. Ini adalah kejutan yang sangat mengejutkan, karena saat ini orang yang biasanya ingin dirinya segera lenyap sedang memeluknya Neji sudah mengirim sinyal-sinyal membunuh pada Naruto.

"Sasuke.. apa-apaan sih? Masih ada aku disini kan?" karena Sasuke tak kunjung melepas dekapannya akhirnya, Neji buka suara.

"Neji? Kenapa kau masih disini? Sudah sana, nanti kau terlambat," Neji terdiam, mencerna kata-kata Sasuke yang seperti menohoknya.

Ingin menangis, Neji sangat ingin menangis saat ini. _'Sasuke kau tega sekali,' _pikir Neji.

"Ya sudah aku pergi dulu, Naruto, titip Sasuke ya, awas kalau terjadi apa-apa, kubunuh kau!" ucap Neji dengan nada mengancam, hingga membuat bocah pirang itu begidik ngeri.

**xXxXxXx xXxXxXx**

"Sasuke, kau sudah makan belum? Aku mau membuat ramen nih? Kau mau?" tawar Naruto sambil merebus air untuk menyeduh ramen instan.

Sasuke menggeleng, "Kau ini bodoh sekali, aku sedang hamil, dan tidak boleh makan makanan yang mengandung pengawet, itu tidak baik untuk perkembangan janinku, Dobe!" kata Sasuke panjang lebar.

_'Sasuke, cerewet sekali, beda dari biasanya,'_ desis Naruto dalam hati. "Oh, ya sudah kalau kau tidak mau," Naruto nyengir lebar.

.

.

.

Setelah sarapan, Naruto memutuskan untuk mengajak Sasuke berbincang mengenai danau yang dapat membuat para pria hamil. Tapi, tidak tau apa penyebabnya tiba-tiba Sasuke mengeluh kepalanya sakit, dan perutnya juga terasa kram.

"hnngh... Narutto.." rintih Sasuke sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Sasuke.. kau baik-baik saja? Uum, aku panggilkan Sakura-chan ya?" Naruto panik, apalagi melihat wajah Sasuke makin memucat. Dan dibalas anggukan lemah oleh Sasuke. Cepat-cepat Naruto membuat satu kloning dirinya untuk menjemput Sakura di rumah sakit. Sementara dirinya yang makin panik karena mendadak si Uchiha muda itu tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto pada Sakura yang baru saja memeriksa keadaan Sasuke.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, sakit kepala sudah biasa terjadi pada orang hamil," Sakura menjelaskan. "Tapi, karena keadaan Sasuke-kun yang lemah, dia jadi pingsan.." lanjutnya.

"Lemah? SasuTeme 'kan, ninja hebat.. yah walau tidak sehebat aku sih," gumam Naruto.

"Tidak untuk saat ini, dia hanya akan jadi manusia lemah dan rapuh karena janin dalam dirinya yang banyak menyerap nutrisi tubuh Sasuke-kun, membuatnya jadi cepat lelah, dan masalah pusing yang menyerangnya itu karena perubahan hormonnya saja," Naruto mengangguk paham.

"Ya sudah, aku harus kembali ke rumah sakit, nanti kalau Sasuke-kun sadar, berikan pil ini untuknya ya," pesan Sakura sebelum melesat pergi.

Lagi-lagi Naruto hanya mengangguk tanda jika ia mengerti dan akan melakukan perintah Sakura.

**xXxXxXx xXxXxXx **

Kini, Naruto sedang berada dalam kamarnya. Ia sibuk mengamati Sasuke yang belum sadar juga.

"Hehe, kalau dilihat-lihat, Teme manis juga ya? Pantas Neji suka sekali padanya.." kata Naruto tanpa sadar begitu menyaksikan wajah manis nan polos rival masa kecilnya saat sedang tidur. "Padahal aku lebih suka kau yang berwajah manis begini dari pada selalu pasang tampang datar, dasar Teme pelit eks-" Naruto berhenti bicara sendiri ketika Sasuke menggerakan-gerakan kepalanya.

"Sasuke, akhirnya sadar juga?" mengelus dada lega.

"Kenapa, aku ada disini?" tanya Sasuke, dia sedikit hang-over rupannya. Tanpa ragu, Naruto berkoar panjang lebar menceritakan apa yang terjadi. Dan Sasuke hanya mengatakan 'hn' saja.

.

.

.

"Aku haus, Dobe. Buatkan aku jus tomat!" mohonnya yang lebih terdengar seperti perintah.

"Uum.. oke," Naruto mengangguk, ini pertama kalinya ia memenuhi keinginan Sasuke.

"Jus tomat buatanku enak tidak Teme-chan?" tanya Naruto pada Sasuke yang sedang menyeruput minumannya.

"Biasa saja," jawab Sasuke dengan nada monotone.

"aaah.. Teme, cobalah sedikit memuji buatan temanmu yang tampan ini," Naruto manyun. Tapi, bukan Sasuke namanya jika ia peduli dengan segala tingkah Naruto.

.

.

.

"Kau tiduran saja sampai Neji menjemputmu, nanti kalau kau kenapa-napa, aku bisa dibunuhnya..." kata Naruto sambil memakan ramen instan ntah yang keberapa.

"Aku ini bukan bayi yang harus dikhawatirkan NaruDobe!" balas si raven sambil melihat gaya makan sahabatnya yang terlihat lahap. Membuatnya harus menelan ludah sesekali. Sampai akhirnya, Sasuke yang sudah tidak mampu melihat betapa enaknya makanan yang dimakan Naruto, akhirnya menarik pundak Naruto hingga membuat cup ramen yang masih menyisakan sedikit kuahnya jatuh ke lantai.

"Teme, apa yang- mmnn..." pupil biru Naruto mengecil, shock saat Sasuke menjilat bibirnya dengan penuh nafsu. Saat itu Sasuke berusaha mendominasi ciuman itu, ingin sekali mengecap rasa ramen yang tersisa di rongga Naruto, tapi tidak tau kenapa Naruto kini membalik keadaan.

"eemnnh..." Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya saat lidah Naruto melesak masuk ke dalam rongga lembabnya. Ia memejamkan mata dan mengaitkan jemarinya dihelai rambut Naruto. Ia tidak menyangka jika Naruto menciumnya dengan lembut berbeda dengan Neji. Sedangkan Naruto, ada desiran aneh dalam dirinya saat ia mencium sahabatnya itu. Luar biasa. Tapi, karena sebuah ciuman saja, semua kejadian tadi berakhir dengan melakukan 'itu'. Yah, Naruto akhirnya 'memanja' Sasuke, dan Sasuke sama sekali tidak meolak semua perlakuan Naruto. Dan saat itu keduanya juga sadar betul, jika masing-masing dari mereka sudah memiliki pasangan. Naruto dengan Gaara. Dan Sasuke resmi milik Neji.

.

.

.

"Oyasuminasai Sasuke-chan.." Naruto menarik selimut tebal di bawah keduanya untuk menutupi kedua tubuh polos mereka. Dan Sasuke hanya membalas 'hn' saja atas ucapan Naruto.

Seandainya Gaara dan Neji ada disini, apa yang akan mereka lakukan melihat perselingkuhan ini?...

**xXxXxXx xXxXxXx**

**TBC **

**xXxXxXx xXxXxXx **

Yup, muncul deh NaruSasu-nya, habis kebanyakan baca fic dengan pair ini sih. Untuk lebih jelasnya dengan istilah-istilah tadi silahkan cari di goole, soalnya Shi senidir juga belum jelas. Nah, silahkan review ya, kritik dan sarannya juga ditunggu. Dan inget, Shi gak terima flame..


End file.
